Sweet Child O' Mine
by WOW Productions
Summary: Stephanie Rogers turns into a 4 year old and know the Avengers and Loki to step in to take care of her Fem/Steve/Loki some Clint/Natasha and Tony/Pepper


Stephanie Rogers did not know where she was. All she knew was there where these robots and 4 people and a robot man and a green monster fighting against them. Stephanie was wearing a blue dress , white panty hose, black buckle dress shoes, and her long blonde curly hair was down past her shoulders with a pink ribbon in her hair. She did know she was 4 and that it was 1922 .

Stephanie watched as the last of the robots were destroyed. At this point Stephanie was sobbing, she was scared didn't know where her mama was. Stephanie was looking around and spotted a red, white and blue shield with a white star on the middle of it. She looked up in time to see the robot man come near her along with a man in armor and a green cape, and a another man wearing armor but with a red cape, a woman with red hair and a man with a bow and the giant green monster was coming towards her.

Maybe they'll help me find mama? Stephanie thought the woman with red hair came up to Stephanie first

" Hello sweetie are you okay?" She asked Stephanie nodded " What's you're name?" she asked smiling

" Stephanie Rogers" she said in a tiny voice her big innocent blue eyes scanning the people in front of her. Everyone looked at each other.

" do you know what year it is sweetie?" the lady with the red hair asked

" 1922, may you please help me find my mama?" she whimpered

The woman with the red hair frowned but then replaced it with another smile " your mama went on a trip you're going to come with us okay? I'm Natasha" she said then pointed to the robot man " That's Tony" then to man with the green cape " Loki" then red cape "Thor" then to the man with the bow " Clint" then the man that used to be a monster who was now covering himself up with way to big pants " and that is Bruce "

Stephanie didn't know why but she liked the man in the green cape. " I will hold her Mrs. Romanoff" Loki said and He swiftly walked over to the blonde haired girl and scooped her up " hello, little one" he smiled and Stephanie smiled

" Hello sir" she said in her child like voice

" Please you may call me Loki" He said he adjusted her on his hip she put her arms around his neck and they made there way to a plane

(LINE BREAK)

Stephanie sat on Loki's lap her head pressed into his chest whimpering. Lets just say she did not like the eye patch wearing man

" What do you mean the captain to my team is now a 4 year old!" Nick Fury yelled Tony was the first to answer first

" one of Doom's bots threw something at her we looked back and she looked like that" Tony shrugged like it was no big deal

" God Da-" Fury Started but was interrupted by Loki

" do you think it wise to talk that way in front of little ones?" Loki asked checking on the now sleeping 4 year old

" just because that's your girl friend dose not mean you get to talk to me that way Mr. Odinson" Fury threatened and Loki scowled but stopped when he heard whimpering again. He looked down at Stephanie and saw she had started crying again

" I just got her to stop this" Loki growled and Stephanie buried her head into Loki's chest.

" well can you turn her back?" Clint asked watching Loki. Loki shook his head

" I only have limited magic thanks to father. There is no telling how long she will stay like this." he said stroking Stephanie's hair

" you are all dismissed" Fury sighed and everyone left to go back to Stark Tower

(LINE BREAK)

Stephanie was laid onto a bed and she felt her self falling back into sleep but was pulled into a sitting position she made a whine of protest

" Lets get you into some proper sleep atire, little one" Loki said and pulled the dress over Stephanie's head, and un-buckled her tiny shoes, and took off her panty hose and put an overly sized t-shirt he found in her room. He took of the bow and watched as her curly hair flooded her face. He smiled

He laid her back down " goodnight little one" he whispered and laid a kiss on her forehead

" Goo' night oki" she mumbled and stuck her thunb in her mouth and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Tell me if you want me to continue **

**Fem/Steve/Loki some Clint/Natasha and Tony/Pepper **

**Stephanie Rogers turns into a 4 year old and know the Avengers step in to take care of her Fem/Steve/Loki some Clint/Natasha and Tony/Pepper **


End file.
